candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Candy Crush Saga Wiki:Chat/Logs/25 May 2016
09:46 Are you sure you are not a detrimental user? 09:46 Yes? 09:47 I am so tired from taking care of kittens whole night... 09:47 Hi Chaney. 09:47 Why did you wake up so early? 09:47 I didn't sleep yet. 09:47 I was taking care (And I am still taking care) of 5 days old kittens. 09:48 KITTENS! :D 09:48 I love kittens! 09:48 I would love to cuddle them! 09:50 When did you slept? 09:50 Last time... 32 hours ago. 09:51 Hey Lucas. 09:51 hi 09:52 Hi LucasH181. 09:52 Hey 09:53 Hi Lucas! 09:53 Uhhh... 09:54 let's fart 09:54 Hi Kyle! Sorry for being a bit late to greet. 09:54 Another detrimental user. 09:54 Another Fiona. 09:54 Blocked? 09:55 Oui. 09:58 What does it mean? 09:58 That means "Yes" in French. 09:59 I know. 10:00 1726 is impossible. -_- 10:00 I know. But I'm still in 1238. 10:01 875 here. 10:02 Chaney, PM. 10:05 No PM... 10:07 Send it again? 10:08 I already did. 10:10 Proof? 10:11 Still nothing... 10:11 Try to refresh and again? 10:15 Done! 10:16 t*tick 10:16 How can I insert it? 10:22 I received one. 10:22 Hi Flockky. 10:24 Could you say it here, please? 10:24 (the thing you said in PM) 10:33 I know. 10:34 But can you say it here, what you sent me in PM? 10:47 Undertale Wikia allows swearing -_- 10:47 Your Wikia is soooooooooooooooo behind -_- 10:47 But the rules are different in each wiki. 10:47 Did you read the rules before using this wikia? 10:47 Exactly 10:47 This is not Undertale Wikia, Pop. 10:48 Whatever, fuck this stupid Wikia, I'm out of here -_- 10:48 Good news for mobile players: The treasure ahead is still in 10:49 Rules are rules. If we ask you to stop swearing, just stop. 10:49 I wish that Treasure / Ahead in the web version / Gives life forever, 10:50 Read it. 10:50 Hi for all 10:51 Read this: 10:51 I wish that Treasure / Ahead in the web version / Gives life forever. 10:53 * ChaneyTheSamurott listens to some remix 11:10 Should there be chat bot on here? I already made an account to ready for this. 11:11 For abuse filter: it still works fine. 11:11 I think it is buggy :/ 11:21 Hi. Again. 11:21 Hey. 11:23 Why is DoCheonGong creating another chat bot? 11:23 I don't know. 11:24 Isn't his first bot active? 11:26 I don-§t know :/ 11:28 *don't 11:28 (stupid iPad) 11:29 I thought you were using a device that supports Android. 11:30 I have had a tablet with Android, but I don't use it anymore. 11:30 I got an iPad to my birthday :) 11:35 Sooner or later my grandpa will leave me :( 11:35 Why? 11:35 He is old... 11:36 (born 01/23/1926) 11:36 back 11:36 Hi Cheekyian 11:36 I will do unreleased version later 11:37 Okay 11:37 some levels I think got buff/nerf for previous episodes 11:37 but not sure got or not 11:39 Why does King keep buffing levels? 11:39 brb 11:48 ... 11:50 What did Gráskys do? 11:50 Obvious Páskys is obvious... 11:50 Let me guess.... Another Fiona sockpuppet? 11:50 No, Páskys. 11:50 Who is Páskys? 11:51 One annoying guy. 11:51 What did he do? 11:51 Say Paskys and he will correct you "Páskys :P " -_- 11:51 What time is it on your place, Chaney? 11:51 7:52 AM. 11:51 I have to go soon :/ 11:51 PM here 11:51 Mine is 12 hours later. 11:52 (7:52 PM) 11:59 New chat bot reason: Logging chat (for infinite time), adding some features 12:00 What features? 12:02 Bye cya all o/ 12:11 Level 1931 have ingredient + order level 12:12 I saw. 12:13 I am editing 12:13 and I will found what is the official name for this 12:19 hello 12:20 Back after so long 12:20 How do you leak XD 12:22 what a minute 12:22 *wait 12:23 I found that 1931 just only pure ingredient levels 12:23 but how come the picture got 5 striped??? 12:23 something error for that 12:24 Yes 12:25 never mind,just put it as placehold first 12:25 I think there's a new combination 12:26 the ingredients+candy order 12:29 I found that no any future level have this combination,this is one and only level have this combination,I think this is something error 12:35 Why does King keep buffing levels? 12:37 Okay 12:42 you all should thanks Seb to buff the levels 12:42 who's seb? 12:43 who designed and buff again the levels 12:43 let me do unreleased version first 12:45 Oky 12:45 Okay 12:51 What???Today not any change for new episode??? 12:52 but also thanks Seb because he will buff the levels 12:54 gtg 12:57 Bye 03:21 Hi 03:24 I said hi you motherfucker 03:26 k you have five minutes to say hi 03:31 k you are just a trolling motherfucker who comes on chat and then stays quiet have fun dickhead I hope you will get fuck ed in your ass you ignorant cunt have a nice day asshole 04:15 You lose my Finnish "S" 10:13 User:James6565 had inappropriate user avatar, so I handled it to VSTF 2016 05 25